Harry Potter Movie Marathon
by Chezzy123
Summary: The seven watch Harry Potter.


"I hate these movies," Jason muttered, plopping down on Mrs. Jackson's couch.

"Too bad," Annabeth said, sitting down on a big plush chair. "Hazel needs to experience the world of Harry Potter."

Jason sighed and made room for Piper, who was carrying buckets of heavily buttered, _blue_, popcorn. She sat down and handed one to Annabeth and one to Hazel.

"Thanks," Hazel spoke up from her mound of pillows. She inspected her popcorn and added, almost as an afterthought, "I've always wondered about Harry Potter."

"I have to," Frank said from his mound of blankets next to Hazel.

Percy walked up cautiously behind Annabeth and wrapped his arm around her head.

"Guess who?" he said in a voice an octave higher than normal.

"Seaweed Brain. Let go of me before I make sure you _never_ have children," Annabeth growled.

"I'd let go if I were you, if you ever want to have a good honeymoon, if you know what I mea-"

Piper cut Leo off, "Guys please. Hazel is young and innocent, _please_ let her enjoy that time."

Hazel's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Leo opened his mouth to explain but Annabeth cut him off with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his bruising ribs.

"Percy, why don't we put the movie in?" Annabeth said. "We have 24 hours worth to watch.

Hazel almost choked on her popcorn, which had just recently passed inspection.

"24… hours?" she coughed out. Frank calmly pounded on her back and handed her a Coke. "Thanks."

Annabeth laughed. "Trust me you'll love it."

*about 6 hours later*

"We have to eat?" Hazel whined when Annabeth didn't put in the 3rd movie.

"Hazel, it's 12 o'clock, we've been here since 6, and Leo has been complaining that he's hungry since the end of the 1st movie." Annabeth said, getting up from the chair and stepping into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." She said.

"Please call me Sally," Mrs. Jackson said, placing a heaping pile of cookies and sandwiches in front of the gathering demigods.

"Yes, I'm starving," Leo said, pushing his way to the table and scooping up sandwiches and cookies.

"Leo, save some for the rest of us," Piper scolded. Leo huffed, shoved all his food in his mouth, and walked back into the living room where he sat down on Annabeth's chair.

Annabeth sighed, grabbed Coke and a sandwich, shoved a cookie in her mouth, walked into the living room, and grabbed one of Hazel's pillows.

"Hey," Hazel protested, picking up her own sandwich.

"If you want your pillows then come over here and sit," Percy said, stealing a pillow as well and sitting by Annabeth.

Hazel sighed and sat on her remaining pillows. Jason and Piper soon followed, sitting on the couch.

Frank still stood at the counter, eating his cookies.

"Frank hurry up," Annabeth called. "I want to watch the movie."

"Sorry, Grandmother always said to eat at a counter-"

"Just sit down," Annabeth said. Frank did.

"Gods Annabeth, put the movie in!" Hazel complained. The movie started with the signature music.

*about 6 more hours later*

"Um… red?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea, my turn," Percy said, closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Annabeth put a Skittles in his mouth. He chewed it for a while. "Blue?"

"Percy for the millionth time there _is no blue!_"

"Fine then, green."

"Yep. My turn."

They continued their game, Annabeth guessing correctly each time. Jason lay on his couch, his eyes drooping. Piper laid with her head on Jason's chest, already sound asleep. Hazel on the other hand was glued to the TV, nudging a bored Frank during each interesting part.

"Did you guys see that?" Leo gasped from his place on the chair. "That mermaid! It was like the mermaids we saw…. Oh my gods guys that's Ron! And that's Hermione! And Krum! Are you guys seeing this?"

"I'm seeing it Leo, I'm seeing this," Hazel muttered.

*6 more hours later*

"No Harry no!" Hazel and Leo both screamed, jerking Piper and Jason out of their slumber.

"Huh, is it over?" Piper asked, groggily.

"No, but it's intense to them," Annabeth said, pointing to Hazel and Leo, where their faces were pressed close to the television.

"Hazel, did you see that?" Leo asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, did you see that?" Hazel asked, matching his volume.

"Yeah."

They were silent for a few more scenes then, "DUMBLEDORE NOOOOO!" Hazel and Leo both screeched. Tears streamed down Hazel's face as she hugged her legs.

"Why! Why, why, why, why!?" Leo sobbed.

"Just watch the movie!" Jason snapped. They turned and gave him a tearful look before watching the rest of the movie.

*2 hours later*

"It's… over?" Hazel whimpered.

"Yeah," Leo whispered back.

Soft and loud snores came from around them as they watched the scrolling credits.

*Next day*

Percy opened the door.

"Hey Percy wanna join us?" Leo asked. He had a Gryffindor scarf on and a lightening scar drawn on his forehead. Hazel stood next to him, also wearing a Gryffindor scarf. Frank wore a Slytherin one, he looked bored. Annabeth stood with them in a Ravenclaw scarf.

"Sure," Percy said. "But I'll need a Hufflepuff scarf."


End file.
